


True Intentions

by Juugon



Category: Pokemon, neoshipping - Fandom, rocketshipping - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juugon/pseuds/Juugon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission by Giovanni drives enemy's closer together. Maybe too close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Includes smut**

"I want you all up at Team Rocket Head Quarters, I have an important mission for you all." said Giovanni through the video phone to Jessie, James and Meowth.

"What's the mission?" Jessie asked impatiently.

"I shall inform you on arrival, get here by noon tonight!" Their boss replied before hanging up on them. They all looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

Travelling by their Meowth balloon they made their way to Team Rocket HQ as quickly as possible, Meowth was standing on the edge of the balloon gazing down at the ground.

"Wadya tink da boss wants us to do?" he asked whilst watching a few Pidgey few by below them. Jessie was sitting in the corner of the balloon under one of James' old team rocket jacket with her knees to her chest, trying to keep warm whilst James was standing behind Meowth. The weather was bitter, it was mid November and their uniforms were clearly not designed for the winter.

"I don't know, I hope he doesn't send us anywhere cold. I'm sick of the cold" Jessie replied shivering under the jacket. Jessie had no idea how unlucky she was.

They arrived at Team Rocket HQ and made their way into the waiting room outside Giovanni's office, seeing other grunts waiting outside to be seen too, although they had been called in first as their mission was the most important of all.

"Sir" They all said at the same time, bowing their heads as they walked into his office and sat down.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, I'm reassigning you. I want you to check out the top of a mountain just beyond Snowpoint city, there is rumored to be a legendary Pokemon hiding inside and the only way in is to climb to the top." said Giovanni, his hands were clasped on his lap and he was looking down at his prize Persian; one Meowth was particularly jealous of. Meowth gritted his teeth at the prissy cat, but it just meowed at him. Jessie cringed at the thought of Snowpoint City. She loved the snow but she hated being out in the cold for too long, why couldn't he ask them to explore somewhere warm?

"What kind of Pokemon are we looking for sir?" asked James.

"Before I tell you I must inform you both you will not be on this mission alone, due to your constant failure I'm pairing you up with two of my more reliable team rocket members." Jessie and James looked at each other thinking the same thing at the same time then looked back at their boss.

"Y-You don't mean..." Jessie stuttered cautiously, but before she could finish the doors behind their boss swung open and there they were, Jessie and James' arch enemies.

"Butch and Cassidy, my most trustworthy and reliable team members. I know they will not fail me, but they cannot do it alone, so I'm sending you both out with them to help." He said with a smirk. Jessie, James and Meowth felt so insulted and angry, they stood up furiously.

"No way am I working with that bumbling idiot and that... THAT" Jessie stated clenching her fists, pointing at Cassidy. Butch didn't say anything, he was used to being insulted by his team mate it didn't really bother him much any more. Before the boss could respond, Cassidy interrupted.

"Hey, we don't want to work with you losers either, but we aren't about to say no to the boss, but you have just proved our point that the two of you aren't mature enough to handle an important mission like this." She smirked smugly, Jessie bared her teeth as the blonde, the bitch that had always made her look bad in front of the boss "I mean if you can't even work with us then you won't be able to handle weeks, in the freezing cold. It's about time you realized that life isn't fair, just get on with it." She said looking down her nose at Jessie as she always did. Jessie looked at her furiously, but she was right and she hated that. James and Meowth just looked at each other.

"We are not Immature" she screamed at Cassidy. "We'll work with them no problem, were the mature ones!" Jessie said, crossing her arms like a kid.

"Such a baby" Cassidy sniggered. Jessie was already getting annoyed with her.

"Well, that's settled then, you will all be sent up to the Snowpoint mountain in search for this Pokemon" The boss held out a black and white coloured picture clearly taken with an old camera. The picture was of a Pokemon they had never seen before, it was quite large, white and yellow in colour and had no face. "It's called Regigigas, it is believed to have been the Pokemon that shaped Regirock, Regice and Registeel out of clay, ice, and magma. Your job is to capture this Pokemon and bring it to me ASAP, understand?" Asked Giovanni as he handed them the picture.

"Yes, sir" All five said at once.

"Good" He pointed to a room to the right "You'll find through there all the necessary supplies you'll need and appropriate clothing." They all nodded and headed for the room on the right to pick up the essentials for the trip and left together although Jessie and Cassidy made an obvious distance from each other.

They had made it to quarter of the way up the mountain before anyone actually spoke, they had fought fierce weather and awkward silence to get to this point, they decided to find somewhere to sleep as they had been walking for 11 hours straight with not one lunch break.

"I think we should find somewhere to set up our tents.." said James, breaking the world's most awkward silence.

"Um, yeah" said Butch was looking at Cassidy, who turned her head away from him. Jessie went to look for a suitable spot to set up. She found a small cave that blocked out the weather just enough for them not to freeze. She and James set their tent up at the very back of the small cave where as Cassidy made Butch set theirs up right at the opening.

"You'll be freezing over there." said Jessie slightly confused.

"I didn't ask your thoughts." Cassidy replied sarcastically, scowling at her. Jessie scowled back and looked at James who backed her up mostly out of fear than hatred from his rivals, as much as he loved Jessie, she acted like the boss of him and she scared him more than anyone. Jessie and James overheard Butch whispering to her.

"No but really..." Butch whispered to Cassidy "Why are we camping near the opening, do we need to hate them that much that we freeze to death?" He asked genuinely concerned. Cassidy was standing in a hunch with her arms folded tightly around her body to keep warm, her large winter coat wrapped around her shoulders which reached down to her ankles.

"That's not why we're out this far." she groaned under her breath shaking her head.

"Why then?" He asked starting to get frustrated. "Why can't you just talk to me, were partners!"

"It's nothing you'll understand, never mind" Cassidy snapped at him. She got on her knees and crawled inside their tent. Butch threw his arms in the air and groaned loudly.

"I don't understand woman, why are they so secretive. Jeez!" He crawled in after her pulling their belongings in after him.

"I thought you guys were bad." said Meowth smirking then crawling inside their own tent.

"Let them freeze, come on inside." said James, following after Meowth, but Jessie stared over at the other rockets tent with a suspicious look on her face, she was trying to figure out Cassidy's odd behaviour. I mean I know she hates us and all but does she really need to freeze to death rather than come closer to us to prove it?

"Jessie? Are you coming?" James asked, his head poking out the tent.

"Yes." she mumbled.

It was 3am and colder than ever, Jessie couldn't sleep, she was wrapped under 3 blankets inside a sleeping bag with Meowth at her feet in the sleeping bag and James behind her with his arm wrapped around her and she was still shivering like mad but James and Meowth were sound asleep. Jessie suddenly saw a shadow on the tent wall, the figure walked closer to the opening of the cave, just a little farther than Butch and Cassidy's tent. Jessie at first thought it may be an intruder, she gently moved James' arm off her shoulder and managed to crawl out the tent without waking her teammates up. She pulled on a large fur coat and approached the figure in the distance, but it was no intruder it was Cassidy in a large coat, sitting on a rock near the entrance. Jessie watched her rival sit there and gaze out at the blizzard outside, a black head poked out from Cassidy's tent, it was her Houndoom which had recently evolved from a Houndour.

"Oh hey, what are you doing out of your Pokeball?" she said in a calm, quiet and sweet voice. This was alien to Jessie, she never in her life heard Cassidy being sweet to anyone or anything for that matter, she was always horrible to everyone. Her Houndoom approached her and tugged at her coat urging her to go back inside the tent but she refused.

"No Houndoom, I'm staying out here" The dog-like Pokemon sat by her side in a begging position, then placed his two paws followed by his large head on her legs in an attempt to keep her warm. The pokemon mumbled its name snuggling into her lap, it was clear her Pokemon really cared for her. Cassidy wasn't aware Jessie was watching her, but Houndoom was, he was clearly showing her that underneath all that 'Bitch' Cassidy was a sweet person, she just never showed it to keep up her tough image.

"Houndoom.. houn" Her Pokemon spoke to her, she obviously didn't understand, but she knew what it wanted her to do.

"No Houndoom, I don't want to go back inside if your cold go back in your Pokeball, but I'm staying out here." She was cut off by Jessie who was too curious not to ask.

"Why?" She asked getting closer to Cassidy.

"Huh?" Cassidy stood up and turned to face Jessie "Why are you watching me? How long have you been standing there?" she gritted her teeth. Jessie's face bittered, it was amazing how quickly she went from sweet to nasty in 0.1 seconds.

"I wasn't watching you I came out here for air is all, it's too stuffy in my tent. I assume you're out here for the same reason?" Jessie lied. Before Cassidy could reply her Houndoom nudged her, reminding her that people were sleeping. She looked down at her Pokemon, then back at Jessie.

"Yeah, that's why..." she turned back around and sat on the rock she was sitting on before.

"Aren't you freezing, its like -12 or something?" said Jessie, backing away from the cold air.

"Since when do you care about me?" Cassidy snapped. Jessie would usually snap back with a childish remark, but she decided not to be the childish one in this fight.

"I don't care, I'm curious is all. It's not exactly a normal thing to do; Sitting out in the freezing cold rather than in a tent, warm and not catching pneumonia."

Cassidy literally did feel and look like she was ill, her lips and cheeks were a pale blue colour, she felt tired and woozy and her skin was turning a funny shade white. She stared into her concerned Pokemon's eyes, then looked down.

"Leave me alone, please." she said quietly. "You're the last person I want to talk to."

"I can tell, well if you only can talk to your Pokemon about your problems that's fine, but you're going to die if you sit there much longer and I don't want to be blamed for your death so get back inside" Jessie said acting like her mother.

Looking down at Houdoom, Cassidy returned to her tent with her Pokemon there by her side the whole night keeping her as warm as possible.

The next day they had their stuff packed up and were ready to go. Cassidy, who was now completely sick looking but still willing to go had kept her Houndoom out the Pokeball as it didn't want to leave her side, it could tell she was sick and wanted her to stop this mission and get help but she was too stubborn to do so.

"Okay, lets go" said Butch, "We don't have much time" Just as he said so there was a loud crash and bang.

"What was that?" James Shrieked. An avalanche suddenly began and the entrance to the cave they were in was now blocked off by 10 tone of snow. They were trapped!

"Oh no." said James, who had tried to push the snow covering the entrance. "We're trapped, we'll never shift this"

"We could try, Cassidy have your Houndoom use flamethrower and melt the snow!" Butch demanded. Cassidy wasn't listening though, she was in a world of her own staring into space, but she came through when she heard her name.

"Hmm? Oh, right, okay... Houndoom use flamethrower on the snow!" She commanded. Houndoom blasted the snow best it could, but as the snow melted into water more snow fell down on top of it and the blizzard was just building the pile larger and larger. The water that was being melted put out Houndooms flamethrower, they officially had no way to escape.

"It's not working at all, were done for" James cried, Jessie hit him across the back of his head.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen, we'll find some way out we just need to get our Pokemon to dig through the snow and create a tunnel for us to get out." she said, releasing her Pokemon from their pokeballs and commanding them to dig though the snow, it would take a long time but it was the only way. The rest of the team let their Pokemon out too, to help dig the tunnel. James and Butch also started digging through the snow to speed up the process. Jessie, who was putting thicker gloves on to also help, shouted for her team mate.

"You need to help too princess!" Jessie said to Cassidy mocking her for her stuck up attitude. "Get off your ass and lets do this." There was no response and when she turned around Cassidy was gone. "Where did she go?" Jessie asked herself quietly, looking confused, then she heard heavy breathing coming from the back of the cave. She walked to the back and found Cassidy against the wall on the floor having a full on panic attack. "What's the matter with you?" Jessie asked annoyed.

"This is how he almost died, what if we die too?" she said in a panicky tone rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around herself.

"What? Who? You need to calm down" Jessie said quietly, Cassidy sprung to her feet so quickly that she got really dizzy. She held her forehead and stepped back, but tripped, falling back and hitting her head on a large rock; she passed out instantly. Jessie panicked and ran to get the guys.

"Guys, I don't want to alarm you, but Cassidy is unconscious" she said nervously. Everyone turned around immediately looking horrified.

"What do you mean she's unconscious?" Butch asked in a concerned tone.

"She fell and hit her head after ha.." before she could reveal what happened Butch ran past her and found Cassidy lying on the floor, he lifted her head and tried to wake her up.

"Cass, wake up... Please!" He shouted, but it was no use, Butch lay her back down and immediately noticed his glove had turned red. It was blood from the back of her head. "We need to help her, she's still breathing" Butch held his face to hers, feeling her breath on his cheek.

"She'll certainly die if we leave her in the cold much longer!" said Jessie. The guys built up the tent again whilst Jessie wrapped her in a hoodie then a large jacket, they lifted her up and placed her in a sleeping bag and put her in the tent. Her Houndoom stayed next to her and they rebuilt a small fire outside the tent to keep the general area warm too. There was nothing they could do about her concussion until they got out of there so everyone except Jessie and Houndoom went back to digging through the snow. Jessie watched over Cassidy to make sure she kept breathing, as much as she hated her she didn't deserve this: to die? No way, no one deserved that! They needed to get her to a hospital just in case, but in that moment Cassidy actually woke up.

"What's happening" she muttered, realizing Jessie was in front of her, she tried to sit up quickly but the pain in her head wouldn't allow it. She winced in pain as she rested her head back down again.

"Just stay down, you've just woken up from a concussion and you don't want another one!" Jessie instructed, Cassidy did as she was told and lay back down resting her hand on her forehead beginning to get a migraine. "Look, we're in the process of digging a hole in the snow once it's dug were taking you to hospital"

"No, I can't go to the hospital, I'm fine! We can't abort the mission!" she said quickly.

"Cassidy your ill and injured if we continue on like this you'll die!" she said sternly "Plus your too claustrophobic to do this mission anyway, although what I don't understand is how you've crawled through tighter spaces that this such as air vents and tunnels but a small cave just sent you into panic mode" Jessie asked curiously.

"I'm not claustrophobic at all" the Blonde replied "What makes you think I am?"

"You were freaking out just then so I assumed.." Jessie got cut off by Cassidy.

"I was freaking out because when I was a little girl my dad got trapped inside a cave, this one to be precise, and almost died! He never got out until 3 days later when someone found him on the floor dying... Iv'e just never felt safe sleeping in caves." she said in a soft voice. Cassidy then realized who she was talking to. "Ugh.. Why am I pouring my heart out to you!" she felt utterly disgusted with herself.

"Must be the concussion, " Jessie said sarcastically, but she could totally sympathize with Cassidy. Jessie's mother died in an avalanche when she was very young "So that's why you let yourself get ill last night because you didn't want to be inside a cave in case you got snowed in"

"Which technically happened anyway" Cassidy said, trying to sit up again, she used her elbows to rest on but her head was pounding hard and she started to get dizzy again, but she fought it and attempted to stand, but she couldn't seem to keep her balance and fell back again but this time being caught by Jessie before hitting the ground, Jessie held her upright until she got her balance back.

"Here, let me help you" Jessie said, trying to be kind, but Cassidy pulled away in her pride and snapped back.

"I don't need your help" Cassidy struggled keeping herself up, let alone stand, but she wouldn't accept help from Jessie.

"Okay, fine, get up yourself."

Cassidy failed to stand up again, she yelped in pain, holding her bloody head and realizing she couldn't stand up alone she shouted after Jessie.

"Wait!"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Jessie sneered.

"Help me up" She asked quietly.

"Help you uuup...?"Jessie teased.

"Oh, forget it!" Cassidy said, trying to get up again, she rolled onto her front and pushed herself up, but fell back down again when she realized how weak her legs were and it was already hard enough to stand up as it was because they were in such a shallow tent. Finally admitting defeat, she gave in. "Okay, fine, Help me up... Please." she gritted her teeth. Jessie wasn't going to help her after her shitty attitude, but looking at her blood stained hair and hearing her plead she started to feel bad for her rival.

"That's better, manners cost nothing, you know." Jessie chuckled evilly loving how much Cassidy was bugged by her. Jessie keeled down next to her, letting Cassidy grab her shoulders and she slowly stood up letting her team mate use her as support. Cassidy slowly started to stand up, Jessie held her waist to keep her upright. Eventually Cassidy managed to stand up fully, she looked up into Jessie's eyes staying silent for a minute. Jessie's hands remained on her hips and they had a moment of silence as they gazed into one another's eyes and Cassidy began to lean it as if to kiss her. They were quickly interrupted by James and Butch who had finally dug their way out of the cave.

"We've found a way out, we've done it" They shouted as they entered the tent. They quickly let go of each other, although Cassidy still held Jessie's shoulder for support.

"Good now you can get her to hospital." said Jessie passing Cassidy to Butch by the waist as if she were a life sized doll. Butch grabbed her waist, supporting her balance.

"I already said I'm not going!" Cassidy tried to stay strong but it was evident she needed help.

"No Cass you're too weak, you can barely stand." said Butch. "We'll start back on this mission once you're better!" Cassidy got annoyed, but accepted it and let them take her to the hospital, Butch had to carry her most of the way though.

"How exactly is she going to get back down if she can't walk?" Butch asked.

"Carry her, shouldn't be too hard she only weighs like 90 pounds. Probably due to all that air in her head." Jessie was obviously being sarcastic, but she was right, she wasn't heavy at all. Cassidy scowled at her but was too weak to even give a snide comeback. Butch lifted her and Houndoom dragged their bags in its mouth. Jessie walked ahead of everyone which made James suspicious of her. He ran ahead to catch up with her.

"Hey Jess, what happened with Cassidy?" James asked innocently.

"Nothing happened, what makes you think something happened?" Jessie replied getting suspiciously defensive. She walked faster to get away from him.

"I don't mean.. Wait, what? James asked, running after her, but he got no answer, once again, no one spoke until they got Cassidy to the hospital.

Walking slowly behind Butch was wondering the same thing.

"What happened in that tent? With you and Jessie, you guys looked like you were going to kiss or something..."

"DON'T BE STUPID!"Cassidy snapped back. "She was helping me stand up that's it!" She clearly wasn't telling him something and that bugged him because they were partners and he loved her, not that she knew that though he'd never tell her, to her it was just a casual friends with benefits relationship they had. She sighed and looked away from him, holding the back of her head, which had finally stopped bleeding.

"Hey Cassie, you can talk to me about anything you know that right?" He said a bit gentler. She looked in his eyes falling for his small smile like she always did and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She gave him a faint smile back. He kissed her softly on the lips.

\----

They had gotten Cassidy to the hospital as quickly as they could. The doctors examined her head to make sure there wasn't any brain damage and gave her some heavy medication and painkillers. The others waited in the waiting room discussing their mission.

"What happens if the boss finds out about this? Do you think he'll fire us?" Asked James.

"Who the hell cares, she might have brain damage, she might die!" Butch replied angrily.

"Botch is right, it doesn't matter as long as she is okay." Said Jessie with worry in her voice.

"It's Butch but thanks anyway." He said in a pissed off voice.

"Since when do you care about Cassidy? You hate her!" said James. Jessie's cheeks turned pinky red and she looked to the ground, unable to make eye contact.

"I don't care about her, but no one deserves brain damage." She replied quietly. James just stared at her confused, but shook it off. The doctor came out after a while of waiting and announced that Cassidy had stitches where her head had burst open, but was now fine and she just needed to rest for a while.

"A while, how long does that mean?" Asked James in a panic.

"I don't know exactly, a few days maybe..." He was cut off by James who shot to his feet.

"A few days? The boss is expecting us to get back to him within the month, we don't have a lot of time" He said angrily.

"Oh be quiet James" Said Jessie. "There is nothing we can do!"

"We will have to do this mission without her." he replied

"No, we can't and regardless I'm not leaving her here alone in a hospital in her condition. I don't think the boss will be happy if we leave her either." Butch demanded "We're staying here until she's well, " James left the waiting room in a huff, he went out with Meowth to get some food.

"You can see her if you want, " said the doctor.

Butch got on his feet and went into the room and shortly after Jessie followed him; she stood at the door and watched as Butch spoke to Cassidy who noticed Jessie standing there. She took a deep breath, then asked Butch to get her a cold drink, he nodded and left, giving Jessie a death stare as he left. If looks could kill she'd be 5 feet under.

"Why didn't you ask me to get it?" She asked quietly.

"Because I want to talk to you about what happened in the tent, as far as we are aware NOTHING happened" she said strictly to Jessie.

"I've to just pretend you didn't try and kiss me"

"I was dizzy and confused, okay!" she snapped angrily not looking at Jessie. "Can we just act like it didn't happen and go back to hating each other?"

Jessie felt angry, confused and offended all at the same time.

"Fine with me" Jessie said storming out of the room.

"Fine" Cassidy shouted back, Butch passed Jessie on the way out looking confused at her, but continued in and gave Cassidy her drink.

Jessie went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, her face was pale and cold. She wondered if Cassidy meant it and if so, why did she try to kiss her, was it some kind of cruel practical joke or something? Yeah, that seemed like her, Jessie thought to herself once a bitch always a bitch. On the way out she bumped into James in the waiting room.

"Oh good, I have been looking for you, here." he handed her a chocolate bar.

"Thank you James." she said appreciatively and took it. She sat down in a slump and sighed loudly.

"Something wrong?" asked James "You've been acting differently since we left the mountain"

"I'm fine, " she said. "Just sick of feeling like I'm still in high school."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." she said and got up to walk away, but he got up and followed her. Her partner grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his body.

"Tell me Jess!" he commanded. Jessie looked at him for a second, then leaned up and kissed his lips, he pulled away after a second "What are you doing?" He asked. She pushed him away and turned around.

"Proving myself right!" She pushed him and ran off out the front doors.

"What? WAIT Jessie! Wait up" He attempted to chase after her, but she was too fast.

"What was that about?" asked Meowth.

"I don't know."

"Do you think one of them two in der said something to her?" Meowth suggested.

"Uhh, maybe" James said, walking into Cassidy's room where they both were.

"What did you say to Jessie?" he asked furiously."She's so upset."

"We never said anything!" said Butch but Cassidy stayed quiet and looked suspicious.

"Well, one of you must have said something because she's acting weird, weirder than usual" he exited the room.

Jessie was sitting against the outside of the hospital wall, her eyes were red and puffy from rubbing them too much in order to avoid crying.

"You alright Jess?" asked a familiar voice. Meowth walked around the corner to find her against the wall. "What's da matta? what did they say to ya?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Who say what? Said Jessie.

"Did Cassidy or Hutch say anything to ya to make ya upset?" he asked concerned.

"What? erm, no." she lied "No, it's nothing, leave me alone, please." She said not wanting Meowth to see her upset. James found them both and sat with them.

"Hey Meowth can you give us a minute" Asked James. Meowth got up and went back into the hospital. "Jess, what's wrong and don't lie to me!" Jessie didn't make eye contact with him she just looked at the ground.

"You won't care." she said quietly, "But I'm sorry about shouting at you its not your fault I'm unattractive!" she said angered at herself.

"You're not unattractive, why would you think that?"

"You pulled away?"

"I pulled away because I was surprised not because I don't find you attractive."

"So you do find me attractive?" she asked now looking him in the eye.

"Y-Yes, I do."

"You don't sound so sure." she huffed and stood up "I'm going to find us a motel for tonight" she walked away sadly. James sighed and leaned back whispering.

"That's because I love you Jess, I just can't seem to tell you..." By this point Jessie had already walked away so she never heard. She booked them into a small room in a motel just for her, James and Meowth. Butch was staying in the hospital that night with Cassidy.

They went into their motel room, it was old dusty and small. Jessie threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes, James and Meowth followed her lead and lay on the small double bed too.

At about 1 am Jessie woke up and went into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and saw sighed, the more she hated herself it seemed the uglier she got in her own eyes. She had always thought of herself as beautiful and saintlike but since being rejected by not only James but Cassidy too her self esteem had a huge hole tore from it. A tear fell off her cheek and hit the floor, she sat down and closed her eyes, wishing she hadn't agreed to this mission.

"Jessie?" asked her partner's voice from the other room, she didn't respond. He opened the door and found her on the floor. "Jess, why are you so upset I hate seeing you upset?!" he said holding one of her hands. She stayed silent, still. "Is it me? Is it my fault? Jessie I was surprised like I said before, I really do think your attractive I just couldn't tell you because..." he stopped.

"Because what?"

"Because" He took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "Because I love you.."

"Y-You, you what?" she was shocked."You love me?"

"Yes, and I want you to be happy so please stop cr.." he was cut off by her passionate kiss, her hands cupped his cheeks. He could feel dampness on his face from her tears which were now tears of happiness. James kissed her back, knowing not to pull away this time, she finally broke the kiss and stared into his eyes.

"James.. I love you too." she replied which relieved him so much, he was afraid she didn't feel the same way. "You're my best friend in the world and sometimes I feel like you're the only one I want to be around." she said quietly not to wake Meowth.

"I feel the same way, but honestly Jess your beautiful don't let anyone tell you different!" he said, kissing her cheek, his lips sent a chill down her body and his words gave her goose bumps. "Now come on, let's go back to bed." He helped her to her feet and took her into the small motel bed he lay on his side with one arm around Jessie's shoulder and the other resting on her stomach. She pulled the covers over them both and snuggled into him, a small smile spread across her face just before she fell asleep.

Cassidy was breathing deeply, her painkillers were wearing off and her head was starting to hurt again. She moaned in her sleep and started to wake up, digging her nails into her bedsheets.

"Cassidy are you okay?" Butch asked as he noticed her looking a bit uncomfortable.

"My head is in agony!" She held the part of her skull that got hit when she fell down.

"Don't touch it, hold on ill get someone to help you." Before she could say anything he ran out the room, Cassidy sighed, she had been dreaming about what happened on the mountain when she almost kissed Jessie. Why did she do it? Even she didn't know why, all she knew was she felt bad.

"Why do I feel this way?" she whispered to herself through bared teeth."I hate her, I always have!" She tried to convince herself but wasn't doing a great job of it.

"Hi there" A voice said.

"Huh?" Cassidy looked up, it was a nurse from the hospital. "I'm sorry we should have given you your next dose of pain killers by now, your nurse had to leave for a family emergency. I'll be taking over as your nurse for now." she said kindly.

"Just make the pain stop!" Her head felt like it was being slowly crushed

The nurse came out of the nearby cupboard with a large needle. "Okay, hold out your arm" Cassidy's face dropped, she had been unconscious the first time they injected her. She backed away almost falling off the bed.

"Cass, what are you doing?" Butch asked.

"Is it necessary for the needle to be that big?" She asked, gripping her partner's arm tightly, so much that he cried out.

"Ouch, Cassidy let go! Your nails are piercing my skin!" she tried to release her grip on him but she held him tightly. "Just don't look, it'll be over and done with quicker than you think" He tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry honey, he's right its only painful for a second or two" Said the nurse.

Cassidy sighed and held Butches hand, stretched out her other arm and looked away squeezing her eyes shut.

"Take a deep breath in..." said the nurse. Cassidy did as she was told. "...And Out" she said quickly injecting the needle into her arm. Cassidy moaned in pain as she inserted the drug into her then pulled the needle out and placed a small cotton ball on her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Now you'll probably feel tired after a few minutes, it's probably best that you sleep and let the medicine do its job, too much stressing will make things worse." Said the nurse.

"Was that as bad as you thought?" asked Butch, rubbing her back comfortingly. He then got up and headed for the door.

"Yes it was!" She snapped at him. "Butch, please don't leave. I don't want to spend the night in the hospital alone." said Cassidy, holding her arm out to him. He took her hand and sat next to her doubly surprised first of all that she got his name right and secondly that she thought he would leave her.

"I'm not leaving you Cassidy, I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back promise."

Watching him walk away Cassidy's eyes started to close over and she began to fall asleep again.

"Is she okay." he asked concerned about his partner

"Yes, she's just tired, she'll probably sleep through the night." She turned to leave. "If you're worried or concerned about anything give me a call, I'll be around these wards somewhere. Butch nodded and looked down at Cassidy, who was out like a light.

"I love you Cassidy." he whispered to her, kissing her head. If only he could tell her that when she was conscious.

\------

One week later Cassidy was allowed to finally leave, her head was healing and her flu was gone. Jessie and James were spending that previous week alone a lot together and Meowth was getting suspicious, neither had told him they were briefly seeing each other because romantic relationships between partners were banned and would cause them to be split up or fired if they were found out. They went up to meet Cassidy and Butch at the hospital before making their way back up to the mountain.

Night came quicker than they expected. They had just gotten close to where they were the previous time before turning back.

"I think we should keep going, there is no point in camping out again in case the same thing happens" said Jessie.

"Yes, I agree." said Cassidy quickly. "I really can't afford to end up in hospital again."

"We can't go days without sleep or warmth, we'll freeze to death" said Butch.

"Well, too bad I don't want to go back there" Cassidy shouted in his face. She noticed in her peripheral vision everyone was looking at her, embarrassed she shook her head and ran off.

"CASSIDY WAIT!" Butch shouted after her, but she was gone.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Asked Meowth

"She's a scardey cat, that's what!" said Jessie "She shouldn't have agreed to this mission in the first place"

"Leave her alone!" Butch bared his teeth at Jessie."You don't know what she's been through!" He chased after her knowing she wouldn't talk to him but it was worth a try. Jessie and James along with Meowth followed after them walking slowly.

"We're never going to get anywhere if Cassidy doesn't get over her stupid fear of being trapped!" stated Jessie.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"Oh, when she was younger her dad got trapped in a cave and almost died, she has been scared of the same thing happening to her. I suppose she wasn't thinking about where we would sleep if she took this mission on." Jessie sighed "I can sympathies as a similar thing happened to my mother, I'm just not as weak as her."

Farther around the mountain Butch had caught up with Cassidy, who was leaning against the wall feeling sorry for herself.

"Cassidy, are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, I just don't want to camp in a cave okay!" she said sternly.

"Where else can we camp?"

"Houndoom can melt a patch of the snow on the ground for us and we can cover our tent with the tarpaulin so we don't get snowed in." she said.

"But it'll be freezing" he said, confused as hell. He just couldn't seem to sympathize with her.

"We'll just have to snuggle up, then we have plenty of blankets and sleeping bags and we can use our Pokemon to keep us warm." she said without looking at him.

"Okay Cass, if it makes you happy we can do that." He said "Send your Houndoom out and we can do that."

"Huh." she turned around to face him "You'd really do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course I would, I l..." He stopped in his tracks realizing what he was going to say.

"You what?" she dropped her arms to her side and got closer to him.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"No Butch tell me, what were you going to say!" She grabbed his shoulder and pushed him around to face her.

"Leave it out Cassidy!" He pushed her away embarrassed. "Now are we going to do this or not?" He huffed.

"Fine!" She growled at him

"So what are we doing for the night?" asked James.

"We will find another cave to set up in, one that isn't likely to trap us again." Replied Jessie. They found a cave nearby that wasn't near any falling snow up above and set up their tent. James set out the blankets and sleeping bags inside whilst Jessie made a small fire on the outside of the tent just to keep them a bit warmer. Outside, however Cassidy had her Houndoom melt a large patch of snow so they had solid ground to set up their tent or for Butch to set up their tent whilst she stood there and watched. Once it was set up, they placed four large poles up around the tent and attached a massive tarpaulin sheet to each one in order to keep their tent dry and free from snow. The snow had actually stopped that night anyway, but it was still freezing.

Jessie went inside her tent and snuggled up with James, Meowth, who was none the wiser about their relationship snuggled up at the James's legs and fell asleep almost instantly. Jessie rolled over onto her back and sighed, looking up at the roof of the tent.

"Jessie? What's wrong" asked James.

"Nothing James, I'm just not tired." She put her arm behind her head and leaned on it.

"Me neither really, but its pitch black out there we couldn't have continued." He began to run his fingers through her hair which she loved, it made her moan softly.

"I know, stop it James you know what that does to me!" she pulled her head away. "I don't want to wake Meowth up."

"You'll just have to be quiet then" James grinned at her and rolled over next to her. He kissed her lips slowly getting deeper each kiss. Jessie kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his waist. He trailed kissed down her neck to her chest, Jessie leaned her head back and pulled apart the top of her shirt...

Meanwhile, the other two wasn't doing so good. Cassidy had wrapped herself up as best she could, she was looking up at the roof of the tent with tired eyes, shivering. Even with her Houndoom at her side, she was still very cold.

"Cass, just come lay with me, it'll make you warmer" Butch offered.

"No!" She turned her back to him.

"What's the matter with you? Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Because you're keeping something from me and I want to know what!"

"Keeping what from you?"

"What were you going to say earlier?" She turned to face him.

"I told you, nothing! Just drop it, okay." Cassidy looked angrily at him, then got up to walk out the tent. "Where are you going?" He asked annoyed.

"To sleep outside, I'm sick of your secrets." she grabbed the zip on the tent.

"No your not!" He grabbed his partner's waist and pulled her down to the tent floor.

"Let go of me!" she squirmed, but he kept a tight grip on her.

"No! I'm not the only one with secrets you know there is plenty of things you don't tell me!" he argued.

"That's different! Ugh, never mind!" She sighed.

"No, it's not. Talk to me! I suppose to be your friend, but you seem closer to Jessie than you do to me!" He let go of her waist. "Imagine how that makes me feel." He said.

"Okay, one..." she raised her first finger to him "I'm NOT closer to Jessie, I don't even like her and two..." she raised her second finger. "Probably the same way I feel when you won't tell me anything you were going to tell me anyway" she groaned.

"FINE, YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY?" He yelled in her face, frustrated with her secretiveness and stubborn attitude.

"Don't yell at me, and yes I do!" she said, shushing him. He put both his hands around her cheeks, Cassidy backed away and flinching feeling as if he might hit her, after all she had never seen him so angry.

"Why are you flinching. When have I ever hurt you!?" He said angrily.

"Never but you keep yelling at me, what am I suppose to think? You might!" She said trying to free herself from his grasp.

"I would never hurt you, you idiot. I love you!" His face dropped when he realized what he said and the same went for Cassidy. "Th-That's what I was going to say earlier, but I just couldn't." He let go of her and sighed. "I'm sorry Cassie, I shouldn't have gotten angry like that." Tears built up in Cassidy's eyes, no one had ever told her they loved her before and she was taking it worse than she thought.

"I can't believe... You love me?" Why?" She had always been so mean to him and she could never remember his name, how could he possibly love her?

"Because I know the real you, under all that tough girl act your caring and sensitive, not to mention your sexy as hell. " He said, looking in her eyes. "Happy? Now you can reject me"

"Butch, I..." she was speechless, she had never had feelings for him in this way before.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you, I knew you'd reject me" He turned away embarrassed.

"I'm not rejecting you I just don't know what to say. No one has ever told me they love me before, I don't know what to say or do right now." She raises her hand to her mouth nervously chewing her nails.

"No one has ever told you they love you?" He asked surprised.

"No, go ahead and laugh!"

"I'm not laughing, I'm surprised. Look, you don't have to say anything tonight, just sleep on it for now."

"Okay..." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest so they were snuggling. Their Pokemon surrounded them, keeping them warm as well as them keeping each other warm. Butch sighed, wishing he hadn't told her the truth, he knew she didn't feel the same way and would reject him, but he made the most of snuggling with her and kissed her head before falling asleep. Cassidy felt his cold lips on her head and smiled ever so slightly before closing her eyes.

The next morning, they packed up and left early, They made their way up the mountain fighting the blizzard that had started again. They were wrapped up warm with large winter coats on. At one point Jessie was so exhausted, decided to rest against what she thought was a wall of snow but was actually a small cave blocked by a wall of snow, as she learned she fell right through it making the snow collapse and reveal the opening.

"Hey look another cave." she said.

"This one looks like it goes somewhere lets check it out" Said James.

"Anything to get out of this cold" Jessie replied. "Are you two coming or what?" She asked Butch and Cassidy.

"Nope, you go ahead." said Cassidy quickly. "We'll climb the outside"

"Fine... Scardey cat" Jessie said, smirking.

"What was that?" Cassidy shouted

"You heard." she smirked at her. "What are you going to do about it, oh that's right nothing your too scared. Hahaha." She taunted her until she got mad and chased after her, following her into the cave.

"Reverse Psychology" Jessie winked at Butch "Works like a charm" Butch's face dropped and he followed them inside too. The five of them walked through the damp cave bringing out their flash lights and shining them bright as they would go.

"We're lost, I just know it." said Cassidy.

"Quit your whining, this isn't going to happen overnight you know and we'd be much further along if you hadn't been such a pussy in the first place" Jessie snapped. Cassidy couldn't even reply, she just growled at Jessie and clenched her fists, her partner quickly grabbed one of her hands and looked her in the eye to calm her. She sighed and looked away from him.

"I see a light" Shouted James from ahead. "Its an Exit."

"Really?" Butch shouted, but Cassidy was already way ahead of him, she rushed ahead and found James and the exit quicker than Butch could say Zubat and she got out quick as she could. They were much higher up, but still were less than half way to the top. There was another way to go through the cave they hadn't tried yet but it was pitch black and it may lead to nowhere.

"Someone is going to have to try that other exit, it may lead to the top" Said Meowth, looking at the others.

"Yeah, Jessie and James go down and check it." said Cassidy.

"Why us?" said James.

"Because she's too scared to go in" mocked Jessie.

"I AM NOT!" Cassidy replied angrily.

"Will you two stop fightin' like an old married couple!" said Meowth "This is an important mission, we need to work together.

"The cat's right." said Butch. "We'll all check it out."

The five of them made their way back inside the cave and took the other way. They used a torch to light the way, but after a few minutes the batteries cut out. They all screamed and reached for each other.

"Who's that I'm touching?" asked James.

"It's me, get off me!" Said Butch

"Sorry Botch" said James

"ITS BUTCH!" He yelled, but there was another noise, an unfamiliar noise.

"What was that?" asked Meowth Quietly. A pair of bright red demon eyes appeared in front of them, it was no Pokemon they had ever seen before. It growled, then roared at them and they all got up and ran for it, no idea where they were going due to the pitch black.

Seconds later the girls found light, they fell onto the soft cold snow as they exited the cave, but James, Butch and Meowth were gone.

"Oh no, were's the guys?!" Jessie shrieked.

"We must have lost them in that cave" Cassidy said, getting up and wiping the snow off her coat.

"We have to go back and find them!" Jessie said, heading back into the cave.

"Yeah, good luck with that..." Cassidy shouted whilst walking I'm the other direction.

"Hey, where are you going Blondie?" Jessie shouted back.

"As far away from that cave as possible, you saw what was in there and getting killed isn't quite on my wish list." She said sarcastically.

"Oh please, you're such a baby. I don't know why you even came on this mission.." Jessie was cut off by Cassidy.

"I already almost died this week, get off my back!" She stormed off. Jessie sighed and shouted into the cave

"JAMES, MEOWTH? WHERE ARE YOU, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" But there was no response. "Cassidy" said Jessie suddenly hatching an idea, but when she turned around Cassidy was long gone. "Hey!" She chased after her. "Where are you going?" She asked angrily.

"What do you care?" She growled.

"We have friends in there and we have a mission to finish so yes, I do care!" Jessie argued.

"Yeah friends who are probably dead and a mission that is going to fail big time." she explained "We're on our own we don't stand a chance.

"Maybe if you weren't so stuck up and big headed we would stand a chance, whether you like it or not Cassidy, we're partners and I'm all you've got right now so we can either give up like losers and lose our jobs or we can go find our friends and save them." Jessie ranted.

"Ugh, fine" She said following Jessie back to the cave.

"Now use use your Houndoom's flamethrower to light the way." said Jessie.

Jessie and Cassidy walked down the dark cave with only Houndoom's flame to guide them. They repeatedly shouted James and Butch's name (continuously getting Butch's name wrong) but no luck; not even Meowth was answering their calls. Jessie lets out her Pokemon and told them to search for James, and Cassidy did the same for her partner although they kept Houndoom with them for light.

"Please be okay James, I'm so worried" Jessie whispered to herself, holding her clenched fist to her heart. Although, on the outside, Cassidy didn't show any signs of weakness inside she was feeling physically sick with worry; her partner had just confessed his feelings for her and she didn't even get the chance to tell him she loved him too but now that he was gone or potentially dead she was only now feeling the heart aching pain of love for him. Suddenly, without warning Cassidy's Sableye dropped down on them and started to point in a certain direction.

"You found them, Sableye? Are they okay?" Asked Cassidy

"Sableye!" Her Pokemon responded, swishing its head from side to side in a kind of 'Yes but no' fashion.

"Let's go!" Jessie shouted to her, running in the direction Sableye was pointing. Cassidy ran after Jessie and the Pokemon followed her. "James? James!" she yelled as she found her partner unconscious on the floor.

"Butch!" Cassidy yelled as she found him lying next to James and Meowth also unconscious but looking slightly hurt. "Wake up, please!" Cassidy was unaware that Jessie could see her getting upset about her partner, but she didn't care, she had to make sure he was alive. "I have an idea." she muttered, pulling a bottle of water from her bag and pouring it over her partner's face; the water was freezing because they had been out in the cold so long. Butch suddenly shot up from the spot he was laying in and shook his head violently.

"Ahh, where am I?" he asked, looking around confused.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay" Cassidy said, throwing her arms around her partner, hugging him tightly. "I thought you were dead." she cried in his ear. Whilst this was going on Jessie had used the same method on James, it took him a bit longer to awaken but he finally did.

"James! Are you alright?" she asked, leaning over him and holding his hand to her heart.

"I'm... I'm fine Jess" He said, struggling to get up

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't remember, all I remember is that we were running away, then we just collapsed and fell unconscious" James replied scratching his head. "Feels like a sleep powder attack"

"We need to get out of here before we get killed" Said Jessie. She wrapped up Meowth in her arms, who was still unconscious, and ran for the exit. Cassidy and Butch followed behind them with Houndoom at their front and Sableye at their back; they eventually made it out the cave and settled down on a rock outside. Butch had a particular expression on his face the whole way out. Cassidy finally questioned him about it when Jessie and James had walked ahead of them enough to lose sight of them.

"Hey Butch, what's up?" She asked quietly

"Wow, you actually got my name right" he said, smirking "Well done"

"Very funny." she said angrily "Why have you been staring at me strangely?"

"Anyone ever told you, you're sexy when you get angry?" He asked

"Butch!" she growled

"Okay, okay, I was just surprised to see you so happy to see me..." he said with a sigh.

"Of course I was happy, I thought you were bloody dead!" she said sternly "I thought I had lost you forever. It took us hours to find you" She took hold of her partner's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Butch wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh, you would have survived without me"

"That's not the point, you're my partner and I l..." she stopped dead in her sentence realizing what she was about to say.

"You what?"

"I.. I luffu" she muttered so quietly it almost wasn't a sentence.

"You WHAT?"

"I love you, alright!" Cassidy sighed. "I Love you..."

"But l-last night you.."

"Yeah, I know what I said, but when I thought you were dead, I felt violently sick to the stomach, I was so worried at the thought of loosing you and that's how I realized how much I really loved you." Cassidy raised her hand to her cheek covering her obvious blushing face.

"I can't believe you love me back..." Butch said, stunned but before Cassidy could answer, he crashed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately but she pushed him away.

"Not now." she said worried. "Somewhere else, where they aren't going to see us. Maybe tonight..." she said, blushing so much heavier. "We need to catch up come on!" she ran up ahead to catch up with the others and Butch followed her shortly after.

Later on that night when both partners had set up their tents and built a large fire between them. They all sat around it roasting marshmallows and chatting about their mission, Jessie sat leaning her head on James' shoulder and he leaned his head on top of hers. Cassidy and Butch gave each other a 'look' then turned their heads away from each other.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." said Cassidy quietly, crawling into her tent. Jessie and James looked at each other then at Butch, He awkwardly looked down at the ground then cleared his throat.

"Y-Yeah, me too." Butch crawled inside too.

Inside Cassidy was taking off her dress leaving her in just her underwear, she was about to remove her bra when she noticed her partner behind her.

"Butch!" she groaned, covering herself with her sleeping bag. "What are you doing?"

He caught a glimpse of her curvy figure just before she caught him "Sorry Cassie, I didn't realize." He said, covering his eyes respectively. "I won't look I promise" He turned his back to her and kept his eyes closed. She loved it when he called her that, Cassie, it made her feel kind of special but she wouldn't admit it; a small smile appeared on her face and her cheeks turned peach. She scotched over closer to her partner and ran her fingers down his spine softly.

"Cass?" Butch whispered as he felt himself getting goosebumps. She slid a finger under his chin and turned his head to face her, before he could say anything she kissed his lips softly and ran her fingers through his hair. They finally broke the kiss after a few minutes and he looked into her eyes, rubbing her neck and cheek with his thumb, she held his hand against her face and closed her eyes, sighing quietly.

"What's this about?" He whispered to her.

"I don't know, you just make me feel... Special." she shook her head and looked down to the ground. "I know that's silly, but"

"It's not silly, you are special. To me anyway" He lifted her head and kissed her nose softly, placing his other hand on her tiny waist.

"What about me is so special?"

"You're one of a kind, I love everything about you from your personality to your perfect looks and your unique violet eyes. Those are definitely my favorite part of you" Cassidy's eyes glistened as she looked up at her partner.

"Really?" she smiled as he ran a hand through her hair. "I really do love you Butch"

"What do you love about me?"

"I love how you go out of your way to make me feel good about myself, you'd do anything for me and your usually always respectful towards me. Also, your my friend and I know I can trust you." she smiled.

He smiled back at her and closed his eyes, leaning in to kiss her. Cassidy bit his lip gently scratching down his neck, he ran his hands down her stomach, then over her thighs; she moaned quietly in his ear and let him push her down to the ground as she began to undress him.

Outside, Jessie and James had finished the bag of marshmallows and split the last one between them as they always did, Meowth was lying on the ground curled up sleeping.

"I wonder if we'll ever complete this mission?" said Jessie

"Hopefully, it would be easier if we could all get along though..." James replied.

"Take that up with them, not me." she said crossing her arms.

"Hey, Miss Bossy" he said playfully.

"I'm not bossy!" she pouted

"Okay, sure" James teased. "Sorry Jess, I forgot your a good girl." he smirked. Jessie slapped him playfully.

"Shut up James" she got up to go in the tent and James followed

"I was just kidding." said James. He kissed her lips, then cheek and neck. Jessie grabbed his arm tightly, arching her back as he bit and sucked on her neck.

"We can't." she whispered, pushing him away. "What about Meowth, we can't leave him out there. He'll freeze." Jessie said concerned.

"Oh, he'll be fine until the fire goes out, we've got time." he said smirking.

"Okay." she smiled and kissed him once more. She then lifted his top over his head and he did the same to her. Pushing him down to the ground, she straddled his waist and undone his belt slowly to tease him.

Meowth, who was outside sleeping, was completely unaware of either couple and what they were doing.

In the other tent Cassidy and Butch's clothes were lying in a pile in the corner of the tent, the blonde was on the floor with her legs wrapped around her partner's waist and her hands tangled in his bangs, pulling them tightly as she moaned pleasurably in his ear as he thrust into her harder. Butch kissed her bare chest and down her breasts, leaving scratches down her shoulders and forearms. He moaned her name through his teeth as he climaxed, she moaned loudly as her whole body shivered. "Shh Cass, We'll be heard by someone." said Butch

"I don't care, I really don't care." she panted, shoving her bangs from her face.

"Okay then." he chuckled quietly, laying down next to her to catch his breath, his breathing was shaky and he started to cough.

"You should really stop smoking, your lungs are terrible." she said, turning to look at him; touching his face.

"If you want me to stop I'll stop, I only do it because I'm stressed." he replied, covering himself with her and their blankets as it was starting to get cold.

"You'd do that for me?" she said, slipping on a nightgown, then snuggling under the covers with him.

"Anything" He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Cassie"

"Goodnight."

Jessie had been kissing all over James's body, he loved that. She left painful love bites and teeth marks around his shoulders and on his stomach, he lay his head back arching his back and keeping a firm grip on her hair. He groaned loudly when she bit his hip bone, which caused their furry friend outside to wake up. "Shh, be a bit quieter" said Jessie as quietly as she could.

"Sorry Jess, I just love you so much." he whispered in her ear.

"I Love you too." she whispered back

"HEY, what da big idea, levin me out heya!" Meowth shouted from outside.

"Uh oh, QUICK" Jessie threw James his sleeping bag and he quickly crawled inside to avoid being seen in only his boxers. Jessie was still in her skirt and black tank top so she wasn't too busted. Meowth crawled through the tent doors and looked suspiciously at his team mates.

"What gowin oan?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just changing into my PJ's for bed, " said Jessie making no eye contact whatsoever with Meowth. "If you don't mind.." Meowth turned away whilst Jessie changed, she gave James a 'to be continued' look following a wink then she finished changing. "Okay, you can look now." she said.

"Okay, good, I'm tired and really need some sleep." said Meowth crawling inside Jessie's sleeping bag for warmth. Jessie scooted closer to James and lay against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and lay down peacefully.

"Goodnight." he whispered.

"Goodnight James." she replied.

Next morning around 6am Butch and Cassidy awoke at the same time, they looked up at each other and just smiled.

"Morning." they said to each other stretching out their arms, They got changed and went outside; Butch found cigarettes in his pocket and pulled them out in full view forgetting his promise to Cassidy.

"Hey! You promised me you'd stop!"

"Oh yeah, Sorry I forgot." He threw them over the edge of the mountain watching them fall into a pile of snow at the bottom. Cassidy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you..." she looked up at him with her amethyst eyes sparkling brighter in the snow.

"I told you I'd do anything for you." he said, kissing her cheek, Cassidy gasped softly as he did so, Meowth crawled out of his tent for some air and noticed them. Not that he cared much, but still, they were truly busted. Inside their own tent, Jessie and James had woken up too, and were packing their stuff away.

"Do you think Meowth suspects anything?" James asked unsure

"Probably, he's not thick." replied Jessie, looking up at him.

"I am kind of disappointed we didn't get to finish though." he said, cheeks turning rosy red.

"Me too." she leaned over to kiss him but at that moment Meowth returned.

"Hey, you guys won't believe this, dem two out there are seeing each other." he cried.

"What Biff and Cassidy? No way!" Jessie said "Cassidy couldn't feel love if you hit her over the head with it."

"Well, I saw dem, he was kissing her face and she was smiling and holding his hand."

"Now this I've gotta see" Jessie crawled out the tent and looked for her other team mates but they weren't cuddling or anything, they were packing up their stuff. "See I told you"

"But dey were! I'm telling ya!" Meowth stated.

"Sure Meowth, sure..." Jessie returned back inside the tent.

Around 2 weeks later they had made it to the top of Snowpoint mountain, they found an entrance at the top where the Pokemon in question was hiding. The two groups split up, but as it was obvious of the sexual tension between the 2 sets of partners they decided to mingle it up by pairing James with Cassidy and Jessie with Butch; Meowth went with Jessie as he wasn't too fond of Cassidy, even now.

The pairs split up and searched the inside of the cave only to both come to the same place. They found what looked like a jigsaw puzzle, but it was carved into rock on a solid wall. The pieces were scattered around the floor.

"Do you think if we put this together correctly it will show us Regigigas?" asked Butch

"Maybe, seems shady to me, but let's do it anyway" said Jessie.

The five of them sorted all the pieces out and put them in the correct places, once the puzzle was completed the picture glowed, it was a picture of the 3 Regi's. The rocks on the wall in front of them started to shift out the way and slowly but surely a path formed in front of them. The path led to what looked like a platform in which, sure enough, the legendary Pokemon was sleeping on.

"How are we going to catch it?" asked Meowth.

"With this" said Cassidy, pulling a Pokeball from her bag, but this wasn't just any Pokeball, no it was a masterball.

"Where did you get that?" asked Jessie

"The boss gave it to me for this mission specifically, he said that I'm the only reliable member and that I was the only one he could trust with it." She replied.

"Oh sure, trust the girl that's scared of snow" Jessie said, offended.

"Shut up, Jessie" she said.

"Will you two stop arguing like an old married couple and catch the damn thing" Butch whispered loud enough for them to hear but not loud enough to wake the pokemon up.

"I was just about too!" Cassidy snapped back. "Go!" she threw the master ball at Regigigas and sure enough the Pokemon was caught. She picked it up and pocketed the ball, but as they got ready to leave it appeared that the place was somehow rigged with traps. The ceiling started to cave in and the walls crumbled, the five of them ran as fast as they could out of the chamber and back onto the mountain only getting partially hurt on the way. Cassidy pulled a device from her pocket and pressed a button before speaking into it.

"We've caught the Pokemon sir" she said loudly.

"Ah, excellent! I'll send a helicopter to come collect you immediately." said a familiar voice Jessie and James believed to be Giovanni from the device.

"Got it. We just have to wait to be collected." she said. They could still feel the ground below them crumbling and crashing.

"Imagine if we'd had to battle that thing first, we'd be dead meat!" said Butch.

"That's precisely why the boss gave me the masterball, he said he knew it was dangerous, but he didn't know in what way so the best thing would be to just use the masterball and run."

"Why doesn't the boss just get more of dem masterball thingys and used em on all da legendary pokumon?" asked Meowth.

"Because each one costs 1 million pokedollers to make, have you got that money to just make more?" said Cassidy

"No!" James said in defeat.

"Well then..." Cassidy said, looking up at the sky.

Eventually the helicopter came and got them from the mountain and took them back to headquarters, they all felt so proud of themselves and were ready for some sort of promotion, but little did they know things weren't going to go as smoothly as they planned.


End file.
